


It Had To Be You

by CrimsonFlakes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Orihara Izaya, Omega Verse, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFlakes/pseuds/CrimsonFlakes
Summary: Orihara Izaya is an Omega. But it doesn't matter, does it? He is a God after all





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of the *warnings* that this story may contain TRIGGERING events and VIOLANCE.

~~Izaya's POV~~

I was skipping down the streets of Ikebukuro, returning home from Shinra's after a check up. Why me, a God amongst humans need a check up you say, well, i seem to be an 'Omega'. I felt a little dizzy for the couple of days so Shinra told me to stop by. He gives me medicine all the time in case i got into heat which i never have. He says it's because I'm a recessive or something like that. To be honest I don't know and I couldn't care less. 

It was a long walk from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku but I never minded that, I always loved seeing my lovely humans~ I stopped to look at the sunset, all the colors shining over the empty streets of the city. Suddenly someone bumped into me and I stumbled. The guy said he was sorry and kept on walking. As I lowered my head to see who it was, suddenly that uneasy feeling came to me again. I felt like something was burning inside of me. I tripped and held on to the wall to not fall over. My breathing fastened and thickened as the scenery started to get blurry. I blinked my eyes to get my vision back, started to panic a little. I flinched when felt a hand on my shoulder. That was the guy who just bumped into me, he was looking at me with amaze. He came closer to me and whispered "Are you in heat, Omega?" There was joy and lust in his voice. I tried to back away but i fell when all my strenght suddenly left my muscles. He pulled me up and started dragging me to some alleyway. I couldn't free myself from his grasp, not just because I was weakened but because he smelled something I couldn't resist. I don't understand why, he smelled disgusting to me but still i couldn't free myself. It was like his smell had some superiority against my will of act. I hated this, I wanted to go home. Suddenly he pinned me to the wall of the dark alleyway and smirked evilly, eyes blurred from lust. He leaned on me, started exposing and kissing my neck. My heart skipped a beat as i realized what was going to happen. "S-Stop... I don't want this" as I begged, he fastened. At this rate I could feel his rock hard member on my thights. It was disgusting. His smell was disgusting, his hands on my body was disgustung, his tongue licking my chest was disgusting, his member which started to swell even more was disgusting. I wanted to run away, I wanted to hit him, slash him with my pocket knife, scream for help but I couldn't. All I could do was just stand there and let him have his way with me and it was so humiliating. Tears streamed down my face, I started to whimper, struggled but it was all for nothing. I gave up, his hands were on my butt now and my tshirt was half ripped exposing a nipple. My hands fell to my sides, I was helpless, about to be raped and maybe knocked out by some random punk. How Godly of me. I closed my eyes.

I heard a loud growl, and a smash. Suddenly I wasn't feeling the guy who was all over me a second ago. Heard another yell and a bang. Someone called my name. I knew this voice, I just couldn't come to recognize it. Felt a hand on my arm and shuddered, begged "please-", squeezed my eyes even more. He growled again, I felt myself being picked up from the ground bridal style. That's when i felt his smell. It was luring me in, relaxing and peaceful, yet full of power and superiority. I felt my body burn again, sobbed and cling into him. He tightened his hold on me too. The more i smelled him the more my uneasiness and the burning got stronger. I was unable to keep calm. I squirmed, pulled him close. Rested my forehead in his collarbone, tightened my grasp to hold myself still. 

He entered a building, walked some and stopped to unlock a door. Sealing the door after entering, he went straight to the bedroom and put me on the bed. I knew i had to open my eyes at some point to see my saviors face. So i did, slowly opened my swelled and probably reddened eyes. I gasped, my eyes popping out "S-Shizu chan". He was glaring at me, eyes angry but a little blurred like that man in the alleyway and that sent shivers down my spine. "So you are an omega. What the hell were you thinking getting into heat like that? Don't you have some sort of medicine to prevent that? Or are you just stupid enough not to take them?" I felt my eyes sting. His words hurt somewhere in my heard i didn't know existed. "I did take my medication. They j-just didn't work? I don't know. This never happened before" My eyes were watering. I looked away, anywhere but those chocolate-mocha eyes. He leaned into me, making me back away a little. Hold my chin and forced me to look at him in the eyes, the eyes I always felt like I melt into. He wiped away a tear that burned my cheek, hold my cheeks with both hands and draw me closer as he placed a kiss on my lips. "Hmh-" my eyes widened with shock and panic. "I brought you here so that you can be safe but I don't think I can hold myself anymore Izaya." I felt his lips pressed on mine again. He hold my chin and opened my mouth to invade it with his tongue. I whimpered and squirmed. He hugged me and pushed me down on bed, pulling himself on me. Looked intimatedly to my wide and scared eyes en closed our lips distance again. 

He was touching my body, caressing every skin he could find. By this point I too was erected and moaning under him. This was different, it was nothing like what i felt in that alley. Shizuo's touches somehow made me feel warm and lustful, his smell made my head dizzy. I hugged him back. He slipped his hands in my pants and touched my butthole. Pulled himself away from me and unbuckled his belt, took off his clothes and then took off mine. I blushed a little seeing how wet I was and seeing his erection, man he was huge~. He laughed lightly at my reaction. Leaned on my erection and started licking. "N-No! Shizu chan-" he flicked one finger in. "S-Shizu!" He put another finger in and started scissoring inside, making me moan louder. He thrusted his fingers in and out, searching for something. "-AAH!" I screamed and arched my back with pleasure. He smiled at me "Found it~". He kept on rubbing at that spot while still giving me a blowjob. "Nngh N-Not there, I'll c-come". He fastened and fastened until I finally cummed "AH AHH HAah haah hnngh" i felt his fingers leave and whimpered with the sudden loss of touch. But then i felt something else pressed in my enterence. "W-WAIT" he pressed more "there's n-no way it would fit! It' h-huge, hic, stop!" He didn't care how much i begged. He pushed more and more until he was half way in. I shut my eyes and tugged the sheets, tugged his hair, screamed with pain and pleasure. Truth is I wanted him inside of me, I wanted all of him in and I wanted him to fuck me, caress me, hug me, kiss me... All those different emotions, and they were for my number one enemy too, I was so confused. 

He licked my nipple and bite it. He pushed more of him in. "Haahh...hnngh ... hmph Shizu" his mouth. his tongue, his lips travelled all over my body, leaving kissmarks as traces. Marking me as his own. His whole erection was inside of me now. Shizuo kissed my teary eyes and licked my lips as i moaned under him, giving me time to adjust his size. But I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him and I wanted him now. "It's o-okay, m-move hngghh AH~" He started to thrust. "AH AHH SHIZU, FASTER mmhh hhnh" Badum... badum... He hold my hands over my head. Badum... My heart was beating so fast i felt like it was filling the room. I smiled weakly at him. We were both sweating from the heat of our bodies. He pumped into me more and more always making sure to rub that spot which send shivers down my spine. Thrusted in and out, making a moaning mess out of me. I have never felt such pleasure in my life. He connected our foreheads, kissed me one more time, this time slower, sweeter but still as passionate. Suddenly my eyes widened "KYAA AAH N-NO SHIZU-CHAN AHH HURTS NO P-PULL OUT! I-IT'S SUDDENLY B-BIGGER! PULL OUT!" I screamed, confused. What was happening, why it hurts so much?! 

He looked at me with wide eyes and concern "o-oh sorry I can't pull out right now." What was he saying! "It hurtss, hic, p-please, hic, pull out S-Shizu chan" I begged again. He hold me, hugged me tight. Carefully changed our positions so his back was on the bed and I was over him. I was sobbing and tearing up uncontrollably "S-Shizu... why... please... hurts..." Shizuo stroke my hear "I'm sorry Izaya... I-I knotted you. You would get hurt if pull out right now" What was he saying again? How did he knotted me? What was i supposed to do? "J-Just wait Izaya. I'm sure it will be better if we just wait, okay? I'm so sorry." He wiped my tears and kissed my hair. Rubbed circles in my back trying to comfort me, I appreciated him. Kept on sobbing, realizing the pain not lessening even a bit. Shizuo stroking my hair with one hand and holding me with the other, laughed sadly. "I guess I am no better than that guy in the alleyway, ha?" he said bitterly. I raised my head up to make eye contact with him, then looked down, feeling sad to see he was serious. "That's not true" a weak voice i didn't recognized mine at first spoke up. "That guy he... he disgusted me. I felt ashamed and humiliated. I felt trapped in my own body. But with you... I-It's different Shizu-chan." I looked up again, locking my eyes to his with determination "I wanted you too. Your scent lured me in, your touches burnt my skin. I am sure now. I am sure that it always had to be you. My alpha, my mate. It had to be you Shizuo." i looked down, feeling a little blush on my cheeks. He flinched hearing his full name from me for the first time, glaring at me in awe, with the widest eyes I've ever seen. His eyes softened in seconds and he burried his head in my neck and taking deep breaths he stayed like that for a while. I was so exhausted. The pain I was feeling slowly started to brush away. Shizuo realized and slowly took himself out. Straightened out and pulled me to his lap. Hugged me with both hands, like he was holding me for dear life. I hugged back as I felt a deep slumber taking me over. I closed my eyes, aware of every detail around me. Aware of Shizuo's hug, aware of our naked bodies touching each other, aware of his calming and securing smell, aware that this very moment was the happiest moment in my entire life. Feeling safe and peaceful I  
nuzzled in Shizuo's neck curve and let the sleep take over me with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my~ boy I am tired! One morning when I woke up this story came to my imagination from nowhere and I thought I had to share it with you~~ This is my first fanfic ever~ sorry for the mistakes I've made :( If you have any suggestions please share with me! I would love to see your comments and votes <3 I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading~~


End file.
